


But Who Knew Vampires Were the Ones Who Liked to Cuddle?

by oppositethelens



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppositethelens/pseuds/oppositethelens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CARMILLA AND LAURA ARE GETTING A NEW HOUSE and then useless lesbian vampire!carmilla and tiny gay human!laura get locked into a creepy mansion because they were making out/other things in a closet and then they argue about something stupid. -Aittia</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Who Knew Vampires Were the Ones Who Liked to Cuddle?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cimmerian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimmerian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Jacuzzi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110568) by [cimmerian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimmerian/pseuds/cimmerian). 



“God damn it Laura, it’s cold in here.” Carmilla mutters, pulling their comforter up over her shoulders and taking another bite of her cereal.

“No it isn’t.” Laura smirks, strutting into the living room in a boyfriend-style tshirt (which Carmilla detests) and a pair of very very short shorts (which Carmilla loves) and some thigh-high socks. “You’re just a weakling.” Carmilla slams her cereal bowl onto the table and stands, holding tightly onto her blanket.

“Weakling? Really, Laura?” Carmilla instantly appears next to Laura, whispering into her ear. “Remind me… who jumped into a giant-anglerfish hole to save your cute little ass?” She runs her fingertips under the bottom of Laura's shorts, feeling lace and skin under the cotton surface. 

“Well I mean honestly who wouldn’t have?” Laura remarks, ignoring her girlfriend's wandering hands. This time, if something starts, she starts it. She takes charge. 

“And who fought through frat boys to feed you after we got stuck in mother’s house on campus?” Carmilla breathes into her neck, molding their bodies together, Carmilla's chest against her back and left hand still under the bottom of Laura's shorts, her right hand on Laura's hip and her bottom lip ghosting Laura's shoulder. 

“I mean really Carm that was no feat, anyone could’ve done that.” Laura loves the way Carmilla becomes when her superiority is threatened. It makes her… irresistible? And it’s the only way Laura can get her going, especially when it’s this cold, because she doesn’t have a sexy bone in her body and when Carmilla isn't in a good mood to begin with there is no passion in the way they work. But she does have extremely short shorts she snagged from Danny who was quick to give them up because “mid-thigh” really means “just under your ass cheek” when online shopping, and on someone as tall as Danny they may as well be boyshort underwear. On Laura however they were perfect, a little cheek showing and perfectly falling just under her bellybutton, where a lot of her shirts ended. 

“Come on cupcake, I’m not falling for it.”

“For what?” Laura feigns innocence, pushing her hips back just a fraction of a centimeter, but enough to get Carm's hand a little closer to where she wanted it. 

“For your little act." Carmilla inches her fingers even closer to the lace, leaving behind the warm skin and cotton and tightening her grip. Laura's back arches slightly and Carm can tell she's holding back. "You think you can get me going because you waltz in here in short shorts and your little socks and tease me and then get your way? Oh no. You’ll have to work much harder than that.” Carmilla smiles, letting go of Laura and strutting over to her bowl to pick it up. She instantly becomes colder than she was to begin with, and knows Laura must be too, because as soon as Carmilla let go she shrunk slightly into herself. The cold was driving them both crazy and she knew it. They both knew it. 

“Okay seriously, we need a new place.” She sets the bowl into the sink and walks back over to Laura, who has pulled herself up onto the chest-high island and is leaning down to peck Carm’s forehead sadly. "I can't stand this cold and one of your cute little outfits should never go to waste just because I'm too cold to remove any of my clothing." 

“I know. We haven’t had actual heating or cooling since Danny left, and we haven’t eaten actual food since Perry and LaFontaine moved into their own place, and I don’t think we’ve left campus since Christmas, have we?” Laura sighs. Carmilla shakes her head and pulls Laura closer, absorbing her heat. "I just want someplace where I can make us dinner, and maybe start that pescetarian diet I've been talking about?"

“I mean, I don’t need actual food, but whatever floats your sugary little boat, cupcake.” Carm jumps onto the island, only stomach-high to her, and wraps her blanketed arm around Laura. “Why don’t we go looking as soon as you get dressed?” Laura laughs and jumps off of the counter, her shorts riding up just right in the process. “Can I come watch?”

 

“Carm, what exactly are you doing?” Laura asks, walking into the living room, adjusting her outfit which, Carm notices, still isn't very warm.

“Yoga.” 

“On the ceiling?”

“Why not? You were taking so long, I had to entertain myself somehow, and you wouldn’t let me watch, so.” She pushes herself off, using one Converse All-Star clad foot and flexing every muscle in her leg, Laura notices. If only Carmilla's jeans were slightly less tight, she wouldn't have seen. She does a sort of flip thing midair, and suddenly Laura is thankful for the tightness of the black jeans. “Are you ready now, cupcake?” Laura nods and swishes her floral dress around, pulling one of Perry’s sweaters left behind over her dress and hiking up her rain boots. Damn she’s cute.

“Yeah, I guess.” She sighs, walking over to the door and pulling it open. A blast of cold hits her legs as she walks over to the car and waits for Carm to unlock and start it. 

 

“I really like this place, you know.” Laura smiles, running her fingers across an old brass door knob. “It’s so old feeling, so permanent.” Carm smiles but shudders, feeling eyes on her from all angles. Footsteps and creaking noises echo throughout the house, and she could swear she heard voices, too. Mocking her. Mocking Laura.

“Hey, can we check out this bedroom?” Their curator, so to speak, nods and Carm pulls Laura in by the elbow, watching the group walk down the hall and into the kitchen before shutting the door and falling back onto the bed. 

“What the hell?” Laura asks, moving over to allow Carmilla room to flop. 

“I had to get out of there.”

“Why?”

“There’s something… evil in this house. We have to leave, now.” 

“But Carm, I-”

“No Laura, now.” Carmilla stands and pulls Laura, again, by the elbow and through the house, stepping out into the open air and taking the biggest breath she’d taken since they’d arrived. Her shoulders became loose and she could stand straight again. She looks over at her girlfriend and realizes how angry she looks. "What's wrong?"

“I just wanted to look at a damn house Carmilla. I wanted one afternoon to be normal, and since you’ve arrived I haven’t had a second of peace!” Carmilla lets go of Laura’s elbow, looking at her, slack jawed and wide eyed as snow blows around and into her hair, against her neck. Suddenly the cold didn't seem to affect her. 

“What the fuck- okay, you know what? Come home when you’ve calmed down, because I’m not dealing with your ‘tude, cupcake. Call Danny, I’m sure she’ll come get you. She’d love to play hero.” And with that, Carmilla trudged through the muddy and icy yard and to their car, pulled open the door, looked at Laura one more time, and drove off.

 

When Carmilla pulls into the driveway and sees Danny’s car- well, let’s say all hell breaks loose.

“What. The. Fuck.” 

She storms into the apartment, throwing the door open and screaming loudly enough the neighbors can hear upstairs. “I said call Danny, not bring Danny to our house! Laura?” No responses. “Laura?” Her voice softens slightly as realization begins to sink in. She checks every room of the house, every nook and cranny. Nothing. No Laura, no Danny. With a sigh she walks into their bedroom, pulling the yellow pillow into her chest and falling onto the bed. She catches a wiff of Laura, faint notes of sweat and vanilla and youth and warmth and jasmine, and a tear rolls to her nose. She's never yelled at Laura, not like that. She never wanted to. 

“What have I done?”

 

“Call her.” Danny pushes her phone forward.

“No.” Laura pushes the phone back.

“Yes.” Danny pushes the phone, and a cookie, forward.

“No.” Laura pushes the phone back, but takes the cookie.

“No no no, that’s not how it works. No callie no cookie, little miss.”

“Damn it.” Laura sets the cookie back onto it’s napkin and picks up the phone. “What if she doesn’t answer? What if she hates me? She probably hates me, Danny. I yelled at her. I’ve never actually yelled at her. Not even when I hated her. What if she hates me?” She takes a bite of the cookie. “Oh my god, what if she hates me again?” Laura plants her forehead firmly into the table with a loud thunk. 

“She doesn’t hate you. Call her.” Without looking Laura picks up the phone, dials Carmilla’s number, and pulls the phone to her ear. It rings once…twice…a third time…

 

“Hello?” Carmilla sounds defeated, broken, maybe even like she'd been crying. Laura's heart breaks slightly. 

“OH thANK GOD I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ANSWER ME OH GOD YOU DON’T HATE ME DO YOU? I’M SO SORRY CARMILLA I NEVER SHOULD HAVE-”

“Just come home, okay?” Carmilla sounds hopeful, regretful. 

“I can’t… could you come get me? We had to walk here… wherever here is… because when I called Danny thought I was at our house and when she turned off her car's engine the damn thing refused to turn back on." Carmilla sighs. (So that's why Danny's car is here.)

“I’ll be there in ten.” She practically melts into the phone, wanting nothing but to see Laura now. She had been laying in that bed for two hours wanting Laura in her arms, and now she had her chance. She hadn't fucked it up. 

 

With every passing minute Laura’s anxiety became worse. Danny left eight minutes ago, and she only has two left to wait but if she actually waits those two minutes she might explode. Her knee is bouncing and every so often it hits the underside of the table, and her boot squeaks occasionally, and her chair is uneven so she is constantly fighting the urge to get up and place something under one of the legs, her coffee is cold and her wallet is with Carm and her phone is now dead and the only other sound in the whole cafe is the sound of the clock ticking. 

And then the door chimes. 

“Cupcake?”

She turns and spots Carmilla standing in the doorway, mascara running down onto the area between her eye and her cheekbone and her hair a mess, like she'd been restlessly sleeping, and crying. 

“Oh my god.” Laura runs to hug her, but Carmilla has other ideas, pulling them both into a closet near the door. “I missed you.” Laura breathes, falling onto Carmilla lightly and kissing her cold, pale lips, feeling every crack and crease and place where the skin is different, rougher, actual skin, where there is no lipstick, no taste of lemon and iron. 

“I missed you too.” Carmilla smirks, pulling Laura even closer and taking in a long breath, the smell of sweat and vanilla and warmth and mortality and jasmine filling her nose. 

“Can we make out now?” Laura sniffs, wiping away tears and standing straight. 

“Why of course we can, cupcake.”


End file.
